Godzilla bootlegs
Given the popularity of the Godzilla franchise, bootlegs '''have been made of various Godzilla figures, games, and movies over the years. Toys Uncanny Embryo The '''Uncanny Embryo is a bootleg of the 1996 DX Battery Operated Mothra Larva figure by Bandai Japan. There are 2 known variations: the brown Uncanny Embryo, and the green Uncanny Embryo. uncanny1.jpg|Green variant uncanny2.JPG|Brown variant uncanny3.JPG|Creep in dark Godzilla: High Grade bootlegs Starting in summer of 2000, bootlegs of the Set 4 Godzilla: High Grade figures began appearing on the internet, and remain common on sites such as eBay and Amazon to this day. Though at first glance it may be difficult to spot the differences between the real figures and the bootlegs, there are some notable differences. The bootleg figures are generally smaller and feature sloppier paint jobs. They also lack the marking on their tails that lists the copyright date and "BANDAI CHINA," instead simply listing the word "CHINA." Below are pictures comparing the actual figures and their bootlegs. HG Burning Godzilla Bootleg.jpg|High Grade Set 4 Burning Godzilla (left), Bootleg (right) HG Zilla Bootleg.jpg|High Grade Set 4 Zilla (left), Bootleg (right) HG MechaGodzilla Bootleg.jpg|High Grade Set 4 MechaGodzilla (left), Bootleg (right) HG Gigan Bootleg.jpg|High Grade Set 4 Gigan (left), Bootleg (right) HG Godzilla Junior Bootleg.jpg|High Grade Set 4 Godzilla Junior (left), Bootleg (right) HG Anguirus Bootleg.jpg|High Grade Set 4 Anguirus (left), Bootleg (right) Bootleg_Markings.jpg|Bootleg markings (top), actual Bandai markings (bottom) 12-Inch Bandai figure bootlegs Bootlegs of the 12-inch figures of Godzilla 2004 and Kiryu by Bandai Creation exist. Bootleg_of_Bandai_Creation_12-inch_Kiryu.jpg Godzilla_bootleg_number_1.jpg Rainbow-Yuango-bootleg-FW-Goji-toy.jpg Godzilla 2014 Bandai action figure bootlegs Bootlegs of the "Smash Strike" and "Tail Strike" Godzilla 2014 Bandai Creation figures exist as well. The bootlegs removed the "gimmicks" of the two figures and had poor paint jobs. BOOTLEGS Smash Strike 2.JPG BOOTLEGS Smash Strike 1.JPG BOOTLEGS Tail Strike 2.JPG BOOTLEGS Tail Strike 1.JPG BOOTLEGS Smash Strike 3.JPG BOOTLEGS Tail Strike 3.JPG BOOTLEGS of Bandai Creation Godzilla 2014 Figures.jpg Novel Style Godzilla The Novel Style Godzilla is a bootleg of Bandai Creation's Godzilla 2000 figure distributed in China. The figure has been remolded and repainted to somewhat resemble the 2014 Godzilla and supports batteries which light up a chest light and his dorsal plates. Novel_Style_Godzilla_Figure.jpg Novel Style Godzilla 1.JPG Novel Style Godzilla 2.JPG Novel Style Godzilla 3.JPG Novel Style Godzilla 4.JPG Jakks Pacific Godzilla bootleg A bootleg of the Giant Size Godzilla has been distributed in China. Differences between it and the original include white dorsal plates, much larger eyes, and removed articulation of the mouth, hands and feet (not arms and legs), in addition to some miscellaneous paint job differences along the belly and back. Bootleg_Jakks_Pacific_Godzilla_2014.jpg Bootleg_Jakks_Pacific_Godzilla_2014_2.jpg Bootleg_Jakks_Pacific_Godzilla_2014_3.jpg Bootleg_Jakks_Pacific_Godzilla_2014_4.jpg ''Godzilland'' bootlegs Bootlegs of Bandai's 1984 ''Godzilland'' merchandise are known to exist. The bootlegged merchandise is distinguishable from legitimate Godzilland merchandise due to inconsistencies in the illustrations of the kaiju. For example, Godzilla has a horn on his head, Mothra larva has antennaes and more pronounced legs and feet, and Hedorah has claws. Bootleg Godzilland Water Pictures.jpg|Bootleg water pictures Godzilland Bootleg Cards.jpg|Bootleg cards Godzilland Bootleg.jpg Movies ''Godzilla vs. Megalon ''Godzilla vs. Megalon is perhaps the most bootlegged Godzilla film, with several different unofficial VHS releases. This is due to many distribution companies mistakenly believing that the film was public domain. Godzilla_vs._Megalon_VHS_Cover_Mothra.jpg Cartoon.jpg Godzilla_Contro_Megalon.jpg ''Dogora In Thailand, a bootleg DVD of ''Dogora was released, featuring Godzilla on the cover. This led many fans to believe the DVD was a double-feature set or a different movie completely. Godzilla vs Dogora (Thai DVD of Dogora).jpg Godzilla vs Dogora (Thai DVD of Dogora, back).jpg Video games ''Godzilla 2: War of the Monsters'' Famicom bootleg A Famicom bootleg of the N.E.S.-only Godzilla 2: War of the Monsters exists. The cartridge is yellow, boasting artwork from the [[Godzilla (1998 film)|1998 GODZILLA film]], and with the title "Godzilla 3 H-Game 1999." The bootleg may have seen distribution in Romania after the 1998 film was released, as eBay listings tend to come from there.adigy (June 23, 2015). GODZILLA 2 Ultra RARE Famicom Nes Cartridge eBay. Accessed May 4, 2017 Godzilla_3_H-Game_1999.jpg References Category:Lists Category:Toy Lines